


Heart in a Blender

by Chasyn



Series: Astounded [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Depression, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sparky the Phone, The Cat is a Dickhead, Tony Gets a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper breaks up with Tony.  Steve's depressed.  SHIELD is gone.  Tony has a plan.  And he gets a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Marches On

**Author's Note:**

> This story was formally called Astounded, when it was just a single story. But then I found out about the series option. So now it's a series called Astounded. And I changed the title of this section? I guess. Nothing else was changed. Just the format and added more tags.

“Jarvis… what do you think?  Red and gold too dated?  Maybe go with… green… and purple?”  The manic mechanic was circling his newest suit.  It was better than the one he completed last week.  He was certain.  Well… maybe.  Probably.  Actually, it probably wasn’t.  He was fairly certain it was almost the same.  He was also fairly certain the one before that was almost identical.  Probably the one before that too.  How many suits ago did me make actual changes to?

“Sir, isn’t it a bit late to change colors?”  Jarvis responded, sounded a bit exacerbated.  “We’re nearly done with the paint job.”

Tony tilted his head, contemplating for a minute longer than necessary.  He took two more wide circles around the suit before moving to stand in front of it again.  “Fine.  You’re right.”  He titled his head to the other side and narrowed his eyes.  “Jarvis… does do the hips look a little… fat?”

“Fat, sir?”

Tony crossed his arms and stepped closer.  The hips DID look fat.  Spaced a bit too wide.  How the hell did that happen?  “I think I should try it on now.”

The AI system let out a sigh.  “Sir, it’s not finished.”

“Well… if it makes me look fat, I need to know now.”

“Tony!”

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.  Pepper!  She couldn’t be here!  She SHOULDN’T be here!  She was supposed to be at work.  All day.  For at least another… what time was it?  “Jarvis!  How’d she get in here?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

“She got in using her override codes.”  She spat as she burst through the glass door.  “There’s nowhere in this tower that I can’t go.”

“She forbade me for alerting you of her presence.”  The AI added.  “I am sorry, sir.”

Tony stumbled backwards and fumbled along his desktop.  He grabbed a remote and hit a series of buttons.  The floor and walls of the room quickly dropped out and rotated.  The new suit and all his equipment vanished from site, hidden on the hidden floor below.  His workshop became an almost empty office, a single desk in the center.

“Do I look blind to you?”  She snapped.  “Put it back!”

He didn’t move.  Well… more like he couldn’t move.  He seemed to be glued to the floor.  By something magnetic?  Who put magnets in his shoes?  Wait… he wasn’t wearing shoes…

Pepper glanced up at the ceiling.  “Jarvis!”

“Sorry, sir.  But for the next 57 minutes and 31 seconds she outranks you.”  Jarvis did sound regretful.  But that didn’t mean it was alright.

The room shifted back and Tony breathed in a sharp breath.  “Well… let me give you the grand tour!”  He clapped his hands together.  “Along the wall… you’ll see a row of suits I’ve completely since the Clean Slate Protocol.  Directly in front of you, you see the suit I’m nearly done with.  Although it’s rather fat, isn’t it?”  He turned to glare at the fat suit.  “I mean, come on!”  He spun back around to her and put his hands on his hips.  “Am I fat?”

Pepper ignored his flittering attitude.  She needed to keep him on track.  He had a tendency to veer off.  Frequently.  “Tony… you said you’d stop!”

“No.  Correction.”  He shook his head vigorously.  “I said I’d get rid of the distractions until I fixed you.”

She crossed her arms and cocked her head.  “Fixed me?”

He held up his hands.  “Bad choice of words.”  He said quickly, trying to placate her.  Which he seemed to be doing more and more lately.  But honestly, he HAD fixed her.  He’d spent months and months… no wait weeks… okay, it only took him a couple days.  But still, he had figured it out and figured out the way to keep her stable.  He HAD saved her.  “Honey, I’m sorry but… this…”  He said, pointing around him.  “It isn’t a distraction.  It’s not a hobby.  This is… me.  I am… Iron Man.”  He glanced back at the suit.  “I need these.”

“Tony…”  She reached for him, drawing him against her, hugging him tight.  “You’re not a superhero anymore.”  She patted his back, like he was a scolded child that needed comforting.

He pushed her away, albeit gently, but enough that she stumbled a step backwards.  “Why not?”  He asked, tilting his head.  “Just because SHIELD was destroyed?  Because it was a front for Hydra that Fury didn’t know about?”  He shook his head and waved her off.  “Doesn’t matter.  The Avengers…”

“The Avengers?”  She interrupted him.  “Since when do you care about the Avengers?  You never wanted anything to do with them.”

“That’s not… entirely wrong.”  He said quickly, shaking his head.  “But not entirely right either.  It’s not important.”  He said, shaking his head.  “I am an Avenger.”  He pointed to himself.  More accurately, he pointed to the glowing hung of metal in his chest.  But he felt he made his point.  “I am a superhero.”

Pepper didn’t like his point.  She felt he only proved her point.  “You’re not indestructible, Tony!”  She stepped closer and reached out to tap her index finger against his arc reactor.  “How many times have you nearly died?”  He opened his mouth as if to answer and she spun around, interrupted whatever sarcastic answer he was planning to make.  “How many times do you have to before you stop trying to be the superhero and settle down?”  She turned slowly, almost pleading with him.  “With me?”

“Settle down…”  He repeated slowly.  And reruns of the Waltons and Brady Bunch played in his head.  Not that he was THAT averse to being a father.  Just more of… it just seemed so… domesticated.

“Yes!”  She insisted.  “Get married, have kids, live a normal life in a normal house, without all this.”

“Married.”  He nodded slowly, thinking again.  It could work.  It might work.  He loved her.  Maybe…  “We can do that.  We can have kids.  I’m great with kids!  And Jarvis can play nanny.”

A hint of a smile crossed her face.  “Jarvis isn’t real.”

Tony knew it was supposed to be a joke, but something about the way she said it… it still hurt.  Jarvis WAS real.  To him at least.  He decided to file that away for another argument, explaining the difference between and AI and… well maybe not.  “Well someone has to babysit while you’re at the office and I’m out saving the world.”

“No, Tony.”  She let out a loud sigh and shook her head.  “It can’t be both.  It can’t.”  She insisted.  “I can’t sit around watching the news and waiting to hear if you’re still alive.”

He shrank back a bit, hearing the conviction in her voice.  “I have saved the world and will do it again.”

“There is no Avengers anymore!”  She shouted.  “There is no SHIELD!”

“No, there’s just no… stuff anymore.”  He said slowly, the idea already forming in his mind.  Taking root and growing and flowering and all that shit.  Yeah…

She stared at him blankly, oblivious to spontaneous blowup in his mind.  As most people were.

Tony nodded.  “The mechanics, the tech, the building, the funding... that’s what’s gone.  But we… we’re still here.”  He said strongly.  Like it was obvious.  “One eye, agent girl, angry guy, archer dude, Roman chick, Capcicle… uh… alien God…”  He paused for a moment, thinking.  That was everyone.  Wasn’t it?  Yeah, he was pretty sure that was everyone.  After a second, he nodded and continued.  “I can get things running again.  I was thinking, move them all here.”

“Here?”  She gasped, incredulously.  “Into the Stark Industries tower?”

He shrugged.  It sounded like a good idea.  So it was a good idea.  And it was his tower…  He could do it.  And she could get used to the idea.  “Just until I get the plans for the sister tower finished and get it up and running.  I thought we could share our home…”

“This isn’t a home, Tony.”  She waved her arms around.  “This is an office building.”

“Yeah.”  He nodded.  “That I converted the top 30 floors of into a home.”  Rather smugly.  Probably more than was good.

“It was supposed to be temporary.”

“I… kinda like it.”  He admitted softly.

She was silent a moment, staring at him.  Something inside her snapped and fell away.  It was the last straw.  The last… everything.  Finally, she let out a loud sigh and shook her head.  “I can’t do this.”

Tony frowned.  “What does that mean?”  He threw back at her.

She met his gaze and she was full of regret.  Because she did regret.  “I’m done, Tony.  With this… with all of this… with you…”  She added softly.

“Wait!”  He jumped forward and grabbed her arm.  Panic!  “You can’t… you can’t go!”

“Let go…”

“No!”  He pulled her towards him.  He needed her.  She couldn’t… she was… he… “You can’t leave me alone!”

His desperation stilled her.  She didn’t struggle, as he held her.  She shook her head slowly.  “Alone…”  She sounded sad.

He lessened his grip on her and slid his hand up her shoulder.  “I love you!  Please!”

“Tony…”

“I need you!”

She looked away, her eyes settling on the half painted suit.  She didn’t need to be everything.  But she wanted to be more.  “All this?”

He followed her gaze and flinched.  “I… need them too.”  He said softly.  It was a part of him.  The tinkering.

“More than me?”  A whisper.  It wasn’t her intention but that’s how it came out.

He hesitated and she tried to pull away.  “No!  I can stop!”

“No you can’t.”  She touched his cheek gently.  “You shouldn’t have to.”

His face brightened up.  “You’ll stay?”

She shook her head and finally pried his hand off.  “You shouldn’t have to give up something you love.  But I shouldn’t stay because of it.”  She hesitated before she added, “I deserve better.”

“I LOVE you!  I NEED you!”

She smiled sadly, the corners of her mouth twitching up the slightest.  “You don’t sound like you’re trying to convince me.”

He opened his mouth but for once, he didn’t have a witty remark.  His mind raced to find something to say to make her stay.  But maybe she was right.  Maybe she did deserve more.  And he didn’t.  He was a selfish, self-centered, egotistical, megalomaniac man whore.  Maybe he didn’t have any tricks anymore.

“You want unconditional love without baggage and compromise?  Get a dog.”  She turned and this time, he let her go.

“Jarvis…”  Tony said softly after the sound of her clacking high heels faded off.

“38 minutes and 15 seconds, sir.”

“Fuck that!”  He retrieved the new set of car keys from the kitchen counter before jumping on the elevator to the garage.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He drove around for hours, mostly in a daze.  He didn’t understand.  She didn’t understand.  “No one understands!”  He said through gritted teeth as he spun the wheel.  The car squealed its tires almost as if in protest but still jerked onto the new road.

He wished then that he had taken a different car.  Or that he had taken the time to tinker with this one and connect it to Jarvis.  Or that he had had enough sense to grab his cell phone or any mechanical device he could use to hotwire the radio with.  Or his wallet.  Or his jacket.  Or anything.  Why hadn’t he grabbed anything?  Why hadn’t he…

He pulled the car off the empty road and jumped out.  It wasn’t exactly dark yet, but it was starting to get there.  If he had to guess, maybe 8?  9?  What time had he left?  What time had Pepper come?  Hell… he wasn’t even sure what day it was.

And it was too fucking quiet!  And he had no idea where he was.  Shit… he’d settle for Thor beaming down through his wormhole with his damn hammer.

He took a deep breath and leaned against the car.  There was one certainty that he was… well certain of.  “I am Iron Man.”  He announced loudly to the cooling night.  He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “Who the hell am I talking to?”

He got back in the car and checked the fuel gage.  Less than a forth a tank.  “Better turn around before I run out of gas.”  That would be just way too ironic.  Iron Man.  Running out of gas.  He cracked a smile as he flipped the key and turned the car around.

Much slower this time, and actually paying attention, he retraced his steps, so to speak, until he knew where he was.  At least, he was pretty sure he knew where he was.  Or close enough that he was pretty sure he could get home.  What street was the tower on?  How the hell did he get around without Jarvis?  Oh right.  He didn’t.

He made a mental note to learn street names.  Then he made a mental note to tinker with this car as soon as he got back.  So he made a mental note to forget the first mental note and all was good in his head.

But he didn’t automatically turn in the direction he was sure his tower was in.  Well, he was mostly sure.  At least, he was sure if he kept driving, he’d see the lights from it.  Instead, he pulled into a gas station parking lot and asked for directions and 10 minutes later, pulled into the parking lot of a large pet store.

A kid who couldn’t have been of legal drinking age was locking the front door.  He turned, dropped the key in his pocket, and headed for the single other car in the parking lot.

“Hey you!”  Tony shouted as he got out of his car.

The kid stopped and spun around.  He was big enough to attempt to defend himself but panic still flashed across his face for a moment.  A split moment but it was still there.

Tony held up his hands and stayed by the car.  “You in charge?”  Of course he wasn’t.  But Tony asked anyways.

The kid swallowed his nervousness and waved him off.  “We closed over an hour ago dude.  Come back tomorrow.”  He reached for the door and started unlocking it.

“I will pay you $1000 to let me in.”

“Fuck off.”  He didn’t turn.

“Damnit.”  Tony cursed under his breath and stepped towards him.  “Look at me.”

He rolled his eyes and looked over.  His jaw dropped open as Tony stepped into the streetlight.

Tony nodded slowly, smiling.  “I take it you recognize me.”

“Dude!  This is so cool!  Can I get a picture with you?”

“Yeah, sure.  In a minute.  First, I forgot my wallet at home but I need some stuff tonight.  It’s urgent.  I’ll come by tomorrow and do whatever to make your boss happy.  I swear.  $1000.  Yours.  Tomorrow.  Or more.  Basically anything.”  He said quickly.  “Everyone knows where I live so you can find me if I’m lying.”

The kid slammed his door.  “Let me show you what we got.”

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tony waited one day before he called Pepper.  Almost exactly one day.  He judged that this was enough time.  He hadn’t seen her the night before when she had overridden Jarvis again - he really needed to stop that from happening - and packed a bag.  Of course, he’d been in his workshop, finishing up the paint job of his newest suit.  And he hadn’t noticed the disturbed drawers until several hours later.

She didn’t answer.  He waited an hour and called her again.  Then a half hour.  And 15 minutes.  Then he called her every 5 minutes for two hours.  He left voice mails on her cell phone.  He left voice mails on her friend’s phone that he was certain she was staying with.  And her parents and her work phone and anyone else he could think of that she ever talked to.  Texts and emails and he considered some kind of smoke signal or maybe a Bat signal.  A Pepper signal!  He could build one of those, he was certain!  A big, giant P floating in the sky.

He was already blowing up every form of communication possible.  When still none of that worked, he changed the locks in her office and canceled her security clearance.  If she wanted to come into work the next morning, she’d have to talk to him.  And then he could prove to her how much he had changed.  In 3 days.  It was a lot.  Completely.  Different.  Person.  Totally.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

“Sir, Miss Potts is here to see you.”

“Good, good.  Direct her to my home office.”

“Very well sir.”

Tony shut his laptop and pushed it to the center of the desk.  Whatever he was doing, was completely forgotten.  It wasn’t important.  He was certain it wasn’t.  Just something to pass the time until Pepper showed up.  He was actually surprised it took her so long.  He’d been sitting there, at the desk, dressed and waiting for her for nearly two hours.  He quickly straightened the few things on the sparse desktop and smoothed out his dress jacket.

Pepper stormed in loudly, not even attempting to mask the clattering of her high heels.  “You are a child!”  She snapped, stopping a foot from his desk.  She was dressed impeccably, as always, her hair pulled into a tight flawless ponytail, and she held a manila envelope in her left hand.  “A child!”  She repeated.

“I missed you too!”  He leaned back in his chair and smiled at her.  Just as if all this was going according to plan, to his grand scheme.

But it certainly wasn’t Pepper’s plan.  She rolled her eyes and hugged the envelope to her chest.  It was a meager protection, but if made her feel better, having it.  Knowing she was about to end everything.  “Tony…”  She started with a touch of sadness.

He read what he wanted in that single word, in his name on her lips.  In his head, she was already moving back in and apologizing for the senseless and needless fight.  She would give up these fights about him changing.  Because he WAS a selfish, self-centered, egotistical, megalomaniac man whore.   He smiled smugly as he rocked in his chair.

She looked away for a moment and shook her head.  She held the envelope tighter, crinkling it.  “I know what you’re thinking.”  She said softly.  She had lived with him, known him long enough to be able to read him.  “I’m not coming back.”

He pushed away from the desk and jumped up, panicking.  His smug demeanor cracked so easily.  “You have to!”

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

“I got you a cat!”  He said quickly.

She looked at him.  “What?”

“You told me to get a cat.  So I did.  Jarvis, where’s the cat?”

The AI let out a loud sigh.  “He’s in the workshop, sir, urinating on the schematics for Mark 107.”

Pepper’s eyes widened.  She had seen the dozen or so suits in his workshop.  But the jump from the last suit she knew of, 42, to 107?  How had he… so many… he wasn’t sleeping again…  “107?  Wow.  You really have been keeping yourself busy instead of spending time with me.”

“Uh… if it makes you feel better about me… Mark 53 – 89 never got finished.”

She glared at him.

He shrugged.  “I was testing different material combinations and thickness… trying to lighten the whole suit… for more speed and better ground hand to hand combat.”

“Hand to…”  She shook her head.  “Not my problem anymore.”  She whispered to herself.

Tony scoffed.  “Problem?  What problem?  Me?  I fixed it.  I did what you said.”

She stared at him blankly for a second before what he meant sparked.  “The cat?  You fixed all our problems with a cat?”

“You told me to get you a cat!”

“I said dog!”  She snapped.

“Oh.”

“You missed my point completely.”  She shook her head.  “It wasn’t about the cat.”

“Dog?”

“No!”  She shouted.  “I was being… sarcastic, Tony!”  She paused a moment.  “No, maybe not sarcastic… maybe more… ironic…”  She shook her head yet again and let out a sign.  “My point was… I can’t give you what you want, alright?”

“I want you!”  He urged.

“I can’t give you me.”  She said solidly.  “I can’t do this anymore.  I can’t date a child.”

Tony fell silent and it spread.  Tension grew, heavy in the air.  What’s the saying?  Something about cutting tension with a butter knife?  Several minutes passed.  He wasn’t sure how many.  But…  “I haven’t changed!”  He insisted.  “This is who I am, who I’ve always been!  Why’s it suddenly a problem now?”

She was silent a few more moments before she answered.  She’d given it a lot of thought over the past couple days.  And if she were honest with herself, she’d been secretly thinking about it for months.  “Because I have changed, Tony.”  She said softly.  “Nearly dying will do that to a normal person.”  She finally let her arms fall and held the folder out in front of her.  “I want a family, Tony.  Kids and grandkids, I want to grow old with someone.  I want to know that when I die, I won’t have any regrets.”  She stepped towards the desk and dropped the envelope on top.  “My two weeks’ notice, Tony.  I’m resigning.”

His eyes widened.  “Wait!  No!  You can’t!”

“Tony…”

“I need you!”

She shook her head and held up her hands.  “We just went through this.  I am not explaining myself again.  Have Jarvis replay the conversation for you.”

“You can’t quit!  You’ll ruin everything!”

She shook her head.  “I can’t work for a child.”

“Partners!”  He said quickly.  “50% controlling power.  Equals.”

That stopped her.  “What?”

He kept going, kept talking.  Not giving it a second thought.  “Last month you brought it up and I blew you off.  I said I would think about it but I didn’t really.  In fact, I think I completely forgot about it until this very moment.  I was probably drunk.”

“You were.  But for a 30% partnership.”

“50%’s better!”

She rolled her eyes.  “Tony if this is a joke…”

“It’s not!”  He said quickly.

“If you’re just trying to keep me around and win me back…”

“No!”  He said quickly again, shaking his head.  Then he shrugged.  “I mean… if that worked, I’d give you the whole company.”  He let out a sigh.  “But no, I can’t lose you as an employee.  You are the best CEO this company has ever had.  And that includes myself and my father.”

“Tony…”

“The sister tower we designed.  It’s yours!  Brand new.”

“You want to move the company into the new tower?  I thought you gave it to the Avengers?”

He shook his head.  “Not yet.  I’ve been… busy.”  He looked over at nothing on the wall.  “I’m lazy.  I hate moving.  I’d rather turn this whole place into playrooms.  You can have my new toy.  You deserve it.  Honestly.”

She stepped towards him, her arms outstretched in an intent to hug.

“No.”  He shook his head and stepped back.  “Give me a yes or no.  Right now.”

She studied him for a few moments before nodding.  “Yes.”

He nodded.  “I’ll have Jarvis draft up the papers for me to sign and get them to you in an hour.  And… hire more workers… to double the sister tower effort.  We broke ground yesterday.  I could probably have it done in a week.”

“A week?  Tony, I don’t think…”

He turned his back on her.  “Goodbye Pepper.  I have stuff to do.”

“Wait a minute, Tony.  I think we should talk more.”

“I think we’re talked enough.”

“Tony…”

He spun around.  “You just broke up with me for good and took half my company in the divorce.”  He hollered.  “I think I’m allowed a hissy fit.”

“Don’t be like that!”

“I’m a child, remember?”  He grabbed the laptop off his desk and hurled it at the wall behind him.  “Get out!”

She shook her head sadly and turned for the door.  She stopped as she grabbed the doorknob.  She glanced back.  “The locks on my office and security clearance?”

“Oh yeah.”  He said evenly, his anger already gone.  “Jarvis?”

“It’ll be taken care of by the time Miss Potts reaches her floor, sir.”

“Thank you.”  She said softly and slipped out the door.

Tony sunk to the floor.  He couldn’t stop them.  The tears fell from the almighty Tony Stark.  And once they started, he couldn’t stop.  He wiped at them and hugged his knees to his chest.  “Jarvis, get Dum-E down here to clean this up.  And get me another laptop.  And get those workers.  And cancel all appointments for the next week.  No, make that two weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've done this right. We shall see.


	2. One More Smile I Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does this part go? Guess I will see! I'll edit this out after I do.

After they all split up, they didn't really keep in contact much. Tony with Banner a bit, all sciency and tech related. But both had their own lives to attend to. Thor had been flitting back and forth between Earth and Asgard since the dark elf attempt. Clint was still off on sabbatical, assumed still recovering from Loki's interference. Natasha seemed the only one unaffected, doing Fury's bidding as she had for so long. As for Steve, he had nowhere else to go, nothing else to do. So he remained under Fury's thumb. But now… he didn't even have that anymore.

Wind.

It had a calming effect.

Peaceful. Chilling. Astonishing.

He spent most days on his bike since… well he just did. Bike, gym, bike, gym, eat, sleep. Calls from Natasha or Fury or a run with Sam or a visit with Peggy. Natasha asking how he was in her monotonous way. Fury asking when he was coming back to work, even though there wasn't a 'work' to come back to. Sam didn't talk much other than to complain about the times that Steve would lap him. And Peggy… on her good days, they talked about everything. Her life since they parted oh so many years ago. The 'good ol' days,' the futuristic current days, the Avengers… that thing he tried to not to think of involving that person he didn't want to think of… On her bad days… well… he just sat there, letting her babble on and on about how it was so good to see him and that she was looking forward to their dancing date next week and what funny clothes he was wearing.

Oh those particularly bad days, Steve Rogers – Captain America – went home to his new, tiny, shoddy apartment that was barely big enough for him… and he cried. For Peggy. For Bucky. For Fury and SHIELD. For Natasha and the Avengers. For everything. For… himself.

That's what Steve Rogers – Captain America – was.

A big. Fucking. Crybaby.

If he used that kind of language, of course.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

4:00 AM.

He didn't have to roll over to know what time it was. His internal clock told him it was 4 am. This wasn't the army, he knew that subconsciously. He didn't have to be up so early. But he was. Like clockwork. Every morning. Not that he slept well anymore. He couldn't even remember the last time he actually slept without waking up once an hour with Bucky's name on his lips.

He'd been up staring at the ceiling, since Bucky's fall from the train work him up around 2. But he was determined not to get out of bed until 4 AM. Any sooner and he was just a pathetic mess.

Well… he was a pathetic mess.

He sighed deeply and rolled out of bed. He showered and dressed quickly, and downed a huge bowl of cornflakes. Not the healthiest, he knew. But at least better than the sugar encrusted cinnamon things Natasha kept trying to make him buy on their shopping trips. That much sugar that early in the morning didn't sit well with him.

At 4:55, he was heading out the door and at 5 he was walking into the 24 hour gym across the street. It paled in comparison to the SHIELD gym but it was something. He had to modify his workouts. Don't hit the punching bag quite so hard. Don't lift so much weight on the weight bench. Don't run so fast or far on the treadmill. The meager workouts didn't do much for him physically – though he someone wondered if he even needed to anymore with the serum – but they kept him occupied. Kept his mind busy.

He returned home promptly at 6:30 for another shower and wardrobe change, more cornflakes, and a couple protein bars. And right on time, as he sat down on the couch, his phone rang. He'd gotten used to the morning calls. Every morning, on the dot. Clockwork. He'd say, "Hello." And Nick Fury would say, "Captain Rogers." And he'd answer, "Yes sir." And he'd ask the same question every time.

Steve no longer bothered with hellos. He simply said, "Fury," as he answered the phone. Less time spent talking to the man, the better. Steve still respected him and trusted him – as much as he could. But he wasn't ready yet. He told himself every day, he just needed one more.

"Coming back to work?"

"No."

"We need you."

"Not ready."

"I'll convince you tomorrow."

Steve sighed as he pulled the phone from his ear. He wished the man would give up. Not permanently, but at least give him some breathing time. How much… he didn't know.

But just… something!

He wanted something!

He hopped on his bike and drove around for a few hours. Not exactly going anywhere. Just as far as it could take him one way until his phone rang.

And it was Natasha. On time. "Lunch. 1, usual place."

"Alright." So he turned around and headed back, hoping not to be late. He wasn't. She was already there, a large deluxe pizza and iced teas sitting on the table in front of her, in the corner booth. Just like always. He smiled as he slid in opposite her. "I thought you said 1."

She blinked at him. "I did. Because I knew you'd be here at 12."

He leaned back and shook his head slightly but he was still smiling. "I am that predictable." Statement. About his currently boring life.

She tilted her head slightly. "Dependable."

He nodded. "I like dependable." At least it sounded better.

"Good. Wouldn't want to offend the great Captain America."

"Somehow… I don't think you could."

She cracked a smile. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"How are you really, Steve?"

He looked down at the pizza and picked up a slice. He took a few bites and set it down on his plate. He chewed slowly. He knew he was dodging the question. He knew she knew as well. But she let him and he appreciated it. He finished chewing and swallowed. And he had no other reason to stall. He leaned back and drummed his fingers lightly against the table top. "Better than yesterday. Better than the day before. Hopefully better tomorrow."

She smiled again and took a swig of her tea. "Better is good."

He nodded slowly. "I think… Fury's weakening me. I wanted to say yes this morning."

She leaned forward on the table, looking all the more serious than her normal always-the-same serious face. "Don't." She said stiffly. "Wait."

He sighed and picked the slice of pizza back up. "Why?" He asked between bites. "You keep saying that. I mean… I'm not saying I want to get back out in the field right away. But paperwork or filing or dressing up in the spangly outfit and being a dancing monkey again trying to get funding… it beats sitting around doing nothing and feeling…" He stopped himself from saying it out loud. Depressed. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to admit it. Depressed. What reason did he really have to fell such anyways? He was alive. He was the lucky one, the special one. He should have died long ago. Admitting that that very thought depressed him callously diminished all the sacrifices of those that weren't still alive.

"You deserve more than being his dancing monkey." She said softly.

"What about you?"

"I don't." Her lips twitched. "So for the time being, keep saying no. It won't be much longer."

Steve wanted to question her further but he didn't. Because he trusted her. More than Fury. They ate in silence for a few minutes. It was comfortable. It was welcome. Steve almost hated breaking it. "Heard from Clint recently?"

Her eyes widened slightly. It was her equivalent to face brightening. "This morning. He's being released for duty next week."

"I don't know why it's taken this long." Steve said, shaking his head. "I knew right away Loki no longer had control of him."

"Because I told you."

He leaned on the table towards her, looking her straight in the eyes. "I trusted you." He said sincerely. "With my life." He leaned back again. "I still do. Always will."

"Fury did too. The quarantine was SHIELD protocol. Fury wanted to override it, wanted him out a year ago. But Hawk… he wouldn't let him. Said he needed to be sure himself."

Steve sighed and shook his head. "He can't honestly blame himself for what he did under Loki's control."

"He did."

"Did?" He said relieved.

"I believe he's finally coming to terms with it. That's why he's letting them release him." She leaned back. "Banner's back from Africa." She changed the subject fluidly.

Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Thor too. He's been Earth bound for a few weeks now."

A smile slowly spread across Steve's face. "So… all the Avengers… are on the same continent at the same time?"

She cracked a smile too. "Exactly."

"Does Fury know?"

She nodded. "I've been keeping tabs on everyone. He wants to get us all together again. For real this time."

"Together…"

"That is why you need to keep saying no." She said forcefully.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nat…"

"Captain, when you get your team back, we need you in one piece. We can't have you falling apart at the seams."

He couldn't fight her logic with that one. "So Fury's lobbying for funding?"

She nodded.

"Is he getting anywhere?"

She shook her head. "No. SHIELD has been secretly funded by Hydra since its creation. It's hard to get anyone or any organization to get on board with that fact. And without the funds…"

"We can still fight." He pointed out.

"Yes. We still have our talents… our skills. But we relied on our tech. And that costs money."

He ran his hand through his hair. As much as he wanted to, he really couldn't deny it. Everything needed money. "There is one option."

She let out a laugh, reading his mind. "Fury considers that a last resort."

Steve considered for a moment. "I think he is the only resort."

"I agree." She inclined her head. "But now probably wouldn't be the best time."

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Calm down, Captain." She smiled. "He's fine. Or at least as fine as he can be. He and Pepper split up."

Steve paused for a moment before asking, "Is he okay?"

"He signed over half his company to her. And hasn't been seen in public since it happened. He's shut himself up in his tower. But Jarvis assures me he's still alive."

"You're keeping tabs on his… whatever Jarvis is."

She tilted her head slightly. "So to speak. I called and asked him."

"Tony?"

"No, I called Jarvis."

"Oh…" He tried not to think about Jarvis too hard. He accepted it… him… as a… living thing. It was easier that way. Who was Steve anyways to say what was and was not real? "Tony would have to think it was his idea."

She shrugged. "Probably. He doesn't trust Fury."

"Fury doesn't exactly trust him either." He pointed out. "We really are a special team, aren't we?"

They both laughed at that and they finished their lunch, chatting around random, pointless things. When they finished, they walked outside and headed towards Steve's bike. Natasha pulled up, watching as he swung his leg over it. "So what are the Captain's plans for the rest of today?"

He looked down at the bike as he gripped the handlebars and shrugged. "Going to see Peggy and then meeting Sam for a run."

"Dependable."

He shrugged. "You won't let me make a change."

"I'll see you tomorrow Captain." She waved and turned and walked off.

Steve glanced back, more out of habit than any sort of fear she needed watching. Because he knew she didn't. He watched her retreating form until she rounded the comer and was lost to him.

An hour later, he was walking through the doors of Peggy's nursing home. He smiled and waved and made polite chitchat to the nurses he passed. To most of them, he was Mark Thompson, Peggy's grandson. It was the best option. When he showed up, they were left alone. They didn't have to be careful and watch what they said.

"Mark! It's nice to see you again!"

He smiled at the nurse and waited for her to leave the room. Then he shut the door behind her and sat down beside Peggy's bed. "You look well, grandma."

"Screw you." She said, laughing. She shook her head slowly as she sat up. "Imbeciles. All of them. All over the news. TV, newspapers, billboards… how does anyone not know who you are?"

"Lack of spangles?"

She laughed again. "Oh yes. That's it. Show up next time in costume. I would pay to see that. Seriously. Bring the shield too. Hell, bring them all here. Thor and Iron Man; really cause some heart attacks."

"Peggy!"

"Oh come on! I'm just teasing." She reached over and squeezed his knee. "Now… tell me everything since we last talked."

He rolled his eyes. "I was here two days ago. Nothing has happened."

"Give me something! It's so boring here!"

So he told her about Nat's Avengers assumption and that he was considering being Fury's dancing monkey.

"You're better than that, Steve."

"Nat said the same thing."

"Smart girl. Pretty too."

He shook his head. "No." He promptly changed the conversation. Their favorite topics? Always the same. Hydra, SHIELD, her life, his lack-of-life, nothing new. But it was comforting. It was familiar. It was boring.

"Still no sign of him?"

Steve shook his head. "I honestly don't know if they're looking. He probably doesn't want to be found yet."

"Do you want to see him again?"

"Yes!" He said quickly. "I don't know… I just want to help him. I want him to remember."

"You want him to be Bucky again."

Steve sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "He was my best friend my whole life. Without him…" He trailed off and inhaled deeply. He didn't want to think about it.

"What?" She prompted softly.

He looked over at her and sighed again. "I feel… lost." He admitted. "And guilty. And I don't want to talk about it anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "Captain Avoidance."

After his visit with Peggy, he met up with Sam. And it was the same as every time they went. Steve kept pace with Sam and Sam tried to push himself to outpace him. All in good fun. Sam knew he could never beat him. But it still didn't stop him from trying. And Steve didn't mind. Not all that much. Though sometimes, it got old. The competition. Everyone wanted their chance at him. And he never lost. He didn't even have to try.

But with Sam, he really tried not to mind. He knew his new friend meant no harm. So when Sam sprinted ahead of him suddenly, Steven rolled his eyes but matched his pace.

Sam was out of breath when he pulled up finally. "Okay." He said, bending over and taking a deep breath. "I'm done."

Steve smiled and nodded and pretended to catch his breath as well. It wasn't necessary. Running with Sam didn't do anything for him physically. It was just… something else to do. He pointed towards a bench and sat down. Sam staggered over and slunk down gratefully. "Sam…"

"One of these days, I'll beat you." He insisted.

Steve forced a smile and nodded. "Maybe."

Sam laughed and slapped him on the back. "I'm not delusional. I know I won't ever beat you. But it's fun."

Steve leaned back and looked up. "So…" He said, changing the subject. "Any news on the Falcon?"

"It doesn't look good." He said, leaning back. "It's too complicated. No one wants to touch the wingpack."

"What about the person who built it? The designer?"

"I'd get my ass reamed for breaking it." He shrugged and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'll figure something out."

"I may have… a tech… mechanic friend."

"May?"

He shrugged slightly. "I'm not really sure how much of a friend he is. It's Tony Stark."

"Oh… Oh!" Realization dawned on him slowly and he smiled. "Do you think he'd take a look at it?"

Steve laughed. "I can ask."

Sam clapped him on the back and jumped up. "Damn! Thanks man!"

Steve nodded and stood up. "You may regret that. Tony is…" He didn't finish and they both laughed.

So that was it. He said goodbye to Sam and headed home. He ate, he watched the news on TV, and he crawled into bed. That was his day. That was his every day. And it was boring him. But he didn't want to complain.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next day? The next day was a bad day. It started out bad. Nightmares kept him up all night. Nightmares of a different kind. Nightmares brought on by all his recently talk of the Avengers, he was sure. Of Sam's wingpack failing and him plummeting to the ground. Of Natasha taking on too many and falling under assault. Phil's death, Fury's car accident. Agent Hill. Thor, Clint, Banner. Then the Iron Man suit failing and Tony…

He didn't even try to stay in bed. He was up across the street at 2 am. A little mishap and misunderstand involving a broken treadmill had him kicked out and asked not to come back. The routine call from Fury had gotten more heated than normal.

"Motherfucker!" Fury hissed. "Damnit, Steve! I need your help. You need to get over your shit and man up. I need Captain America!"

"No." He snapped before he realized it. "You want your dancing monkey. You need to grow some fucking balls and call Tony."

"Stark?" Fury sounded surprised.

Once he started yelling, he couldn't stop. "I'm getting tired of your bullshit. If you want us back so much, call Tony." He hung up the phone and immediately felt immense guilt. He didn't think he could possibly feel worse. And then Natasha called.

"I said wait." She sounded tired. And angry. "I didn't say cuss out the operative."

"I didn't mean to…" He said slowly. "I thought maybe… nudge…"

"There's nudging and there's pushing off a cliff."

He sighed and shifted the phone to his other ear. "You said he knew it was his last resort."

"I was working on it, Steve." She said quickly. "They are both stubborn assholes."

"I'm tired of waiting, Nat. I'm tired of sitting around feeling depressed!" He said it. He admitted it.

"That's your own problem."

"Nat…" He stumbled back, physically shocked by the tone in her voice.

"I can't babysit everyone all the time." She snapped loudly. It was the first time Steve had ever heard her do so. "Fury, Tony, Clint, Banner." She mumbled. "All a bunch of whining infants!" She hung up the phone.

Steve had stared at the phone then, willing it to ring. For her to call back. For him to apologize. He didn't mean to upset her. How had he upset her? She was always so… He just…

He went to see Peggy. He needed someone to talk to, someone to help him go over the conversation. Or he needed someone to slap him. But the second he stepped into the building, he knew something was wrong.

"Mr. Thompson!" He was greeted by a nurse. "Dr. Canns wanted a word with you."

He frowned but nodded and followed her to Peggy's doctor's office. The doctor dismissed the nurse and pulled Steve inside. "I was hoping you were coming in." The man said with relief in his voice. "I was considering calling you."

His heart sank immediately. "What happened?"

"One of the orderlies decided it was okay to wear his Captain America hoodie when he took her outside. She was really quiet, wouldn't talk to anyone, practically catatonic. Then the moment he brought her back in, she flipped out. She kept screaming about you, the you-you, not the fake grandson. She's accused every member of the staff of keeping her hostage so she can't save you."

"Shit…" He ran a hand through his hair. "So it's a bad day."

The doctor nodded. "The worst she's had yet. I'm afraid she's going to hurt herself if we can't calm her down."

Steve nodded slowly. "Should I leave?"

The doctor shook his head quickly and grabbed Steve's arm. "I think you should talk to her. Maybe showing her that she doesn't have to save you will snap her back."

Steve nodded quickly. "Of course. You can call me anytime you think I could help her. I'd do anything for her."

They hurried to her room and the doctor dismissed the nurses and orderlies. Once they were alone with her, the doctor approached her bed slowly, his harms up. "Peggy… someone here's to see you."

"No! Hydra demon! Get out! GET OUT!" She grabbed the nearest thing she could, a framed photo on her nightstand, and hurled it at him.

Steve pushed the doctor out of the way and caught the assaulting frame. "Peggy!"

The change was instant. Panicked fury to calm serenity. Her face brightened and she reached for him. "Steve!"

He rushed to her side, setting the frame back in its place, and bent down. He let her throw her arms around his neck. "Peggy…"

She tightened her grip and sobbed against his chest. "I don't know how they got me!"

"Who?"

"Hydra! They're keeping me hostage! I tried to get away! I tried to save you!"

He suppressed a sigh and held her frail body against him. "It's okay, Peggy. You did. You saved me. I'm right here. I'm alright." He sat there, on her bed with her, letting her cling to him for hours. It helped her, it made her feel better. He knew that most likely, she would forget this happened when she woke up tomorrow. She usually didn't remember.

So he ignored his own needs, his own sadness, and listened to Peggy's dementia rattled ramblings. He had loved her once. If things had gone differently… He still loved her. He always would. He owed it to her, helping her anyway he could. He had caused her pain. He owed it to her.

He was lying beside her, holding her against his side with one arm and stroking her hair with the other. His eyes were closed and he was half asleep when she mumbled something. He shifted slightly. "What did you say Peggy?"

She blinked at him slowly, her eyes cloudy with confusion. She blinked again and squinted. "Why didn't you love me enough to come back?"

That took him back. Was she having a brief moment of lucidity? Was she even awake? Had she been dreaming? "I did." He said softly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm right here. I'll always be here." He wasn't sure if she heard him. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed. He waited a few minutes; to be sure she was asleep. Then he reached above the hit and hit the Call button.

A few moments later, a nurse walked in. "She asleep?" The man whispered, relieved. "I'll get Dr. Canns."

Steve gingerly detached himself from Peggy and excused himself. He promised to check on her tomorrow and the doctor promised to call next time she asked for him.

He went home, ate something because his stomach rumbled, and went to bed. He closed his eyes tight, so tight it actually hurt. But it still didn't halt the tears. Curled in a ball on his bed, he cried for the second time that week. It was happening more often. Ever since...

He pulled his pillow over his head and took a deep breath to still his chest. It hurt. It actually ached. His heart. He was alone. So alone. And he just…

A rattling on his nightstand made him lift the pillow. He peaked out from under his cocoon, sniffling a bit. What… The glow of his cell phone lit up the small room. He pushed the pillow and blanket away and sat up. Reaching for the phone, he wiped at his eyes and frowned. He thought maybe he knew the number. Maybe it looked familiar. Maybe. But it wasn't Natasha or Fury. Or Sam or Peggy. And it was after 2 in the morning.

He pushed the phone against his ear. "Hello?" He choked out, trying in vain to squelch the sob that threatened to wrack his entire body.

"Do you want a cat?"

He pulled the phone from his ear and blinked at the screen. He put the phone back to his ear. "What?"

"Do you want a cat?" The familiar voice repeated.

"Who is this?"

There was a pause. "Goddamnit, Steve! What the fuck did you do to it this time?"

Now he was even more confused. "Tony?"

"Yes it's fucking Tony. Phone, Cap."

"Phone?" What the… Oh… "Uh… I… broke it." He admitted, ashamed.

There was a paused on the line, followed by an indignant grunt. "My indestructible model designed for Banner and Thor? In case the Hulk wanted a new chew toy or the lightning God dropped Mjolnir on it?"

Steve tried not to smile at the visuals as he didn't answer.

"Captain Fucking America." Tony muttered. "How the fuck?"

He pulled his pillowed up behind his back and leaned against them. "It was sort of an accident involving my shield."

"How?"

"It's not important." He said quickly. "It's been like a month. Fury gave me a new one."

"So he can keep tabs on you."

Steve didn't say anything again.

"Probably a tracker in it. Or a microphone. Or a body scanner with a magnetic core and a…"

"Tony!" He interrupted. "Why did you call me?"

Tony was silent a second, like he had forgotten. Steve had no doubt that he did actually forget. "Uh… to yell at you about the phone?" He finally said.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You said something about a cat?"

"Oh yeah!" He said loudly. "Do you want a cat? He's a dickhead."

"The cat?"

Tony groaned. "It keeps pissin' on my suit designs."

Steve was trying to follow Tony. He really was. But he was confused. "What?"

"He was supposed to be litter trained." Tony went on. "Damn kid told me he was. I'm gonna kill him as soon as I find him. I don't remember what pet store I found him in."

"Can't Jarvis just tell you?"

Tony was silent for a second. "I didn't have Jarvis with me?" He said it with an upward inflection, like it was a question. Like it was some deep, dark confession.

Steve was honestly shocked. "You NEVER go anywhere without Jarvis!"

"The damn fucking kid tricked me into the dick head cat!" Tony snapped.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Tony, why do you have a cat?"

"Because Pepper told me to get her a cat. But she was confused because I guess she wanted a dog but she told me cat. So I got her the cat but she still left me. And now I'm stuck with Sir Dickhead Cat because I don't where I got it. Can you return a pet anyways? A used pet?"

"Tony, it's 2 AM here."

"Yeah, I know. Genius. Do you want a dickhead cat or not?"

"Not really." Steve said, glancing around. "My place is too small."

"Fuck." Tony breathed out. "Well… I don't think Jarvis would let me get rid of it anyways. He likes the damn think. I think he's getting a kick out of it. I know it. He's probably been somehow making the cat pee in my work shop."

"Sir!" Steve could just barely hear the AI's distressing voice over the line. "I assure you this is not true!"

"Shut up Jarvis! I'm on the phone!"

"Sir! I really think you should…"

"La la la la la la la la!" Tony said loudly. "I can't hear you!"

Steve couldn't help himself then, he tried to hide it. Tried to cover it with his hand. But the laughter was loud. Really loud.

And it stilled Tony over the line. "Are you laughing at me, Cap?"

He laughed still, another couple minutes, before regaining control of himself. "Never."

"Good, because the only one allowed laughing at me is me. And I do it quite often. Very cathartic."

Steve smiled, really smiled. And it felt good. But it soon faded and he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about Pepper." Tony was quiet so long that he feared he hung up. "Tony? Tony!"

"Don't yell." He said softly. "I'm right fucking here."

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"I heard you the first time."

"Are you alright?"

He let out a sharp laugh. "It's me. Tony fucking Stark. No, I'm not alright. But…" He paused. Then he snorted and sighed. "Fuck it. I don't think… I actually mind all that much. Makes me sound like an ass." He added quickly. "But I guess it's like… I love her enough to let her go and now she's gone and I don't think I care very much."

"Tony…"

"Honestly… I mean it's like… shit… what is it about you and brutal honesty? It's like seeping through the line and leeching into my brain! Or some shit."

Steve laughed again.

"Look… it's getting a little too touchy-feely for me just now. I'll just see you tomorrow."

He laughed again until what Tony said sunk in. "What?"

"Noon work for you?" Tony asked quickly. "I have a two hour block free."

"For what?"

Tony sighed. "I'm bringing you a new phone." He said it in a duh tone.

"I have a phone." Steve pointed out. Because he did. And it worked fine.

"Yeah, without my number and my face."

"Your face?"

"Yes!" Tony snapped. "When I call you at 2 in the morning, it needs to pop up so you don't waste 20 seconds of my valuable time asking ridiculous questions because you don't know who it is."

"Tony, really. I don't need some complicated contraption that…"

"Sorry, Cap. I think you're breaking up. Must be that shitty Fury approved phone you have. Good thing you've got a new one coming."

"Tony, wait!"

"No! You're taking the damn phone!"

Steve laughed. "Okay but… before you hang up…"

"What Cap? It's really late. I need my beauty sleep."

He rolled his eyes. He felt like reminding Tony that in fact he, Tony, had called him. Steve should have been the one whining about sleep. "My friend, Sam Wilson?"

"Falcon?"

"Yeah, well… not so much anymore. The winkpack thing was destroyed."

"Aw. Falcon got his metal wings clipped. Bring him along." Tony said quickly.

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll have a look at his wings and see what I can do."

"Thanks Tony." He bid goodnight and pulled the phone away from his ear and he smiled again.

Because…

Because he remembered that maybe he wasn't so alone.

Maybe he just needed to be a part of a team again. Maybe Fury and Natasha were right. He did need the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't ready to post this yet. There were two more scenes, one of which was yet written, but someone's been PMing me and bugging me so HERE YOU GO! CHAPTER! Don't blame me if the missing scenes seem weirdly placed in the next chapter.


	3. Rise Above or Sink Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That user who forced me to post last chapter early before I was ready? THANK YOU! Because those two missing scenes kept getting longer and longer every time I edited. Plus a few things I was going to put in the actual chapter 3 (4 now) seem to fit better with the left over chapter 2 (3 now) stuff. Confusing? YES IT IS! LIVE INSIDE MY BRAIN! SO HAVE SECOND STEVE CHAPTER!
> 
> For those that are curious, the two missing scenes are the meeting between Tony, Steve, and Sam; and Steve with his new phone at the end.

It wasn't 4 AM. That much he knew. Every other morning he'd been up for hours by now. Instead, he smile and rolled over, perfectly content to waste a bit more time. He didn't have to meet Tony until noon. He didn't even know where. So until he got a call or text message from the mechanic with the location, he was just going to sleep.

"I'm sorry."

He practically jumped out of his skin as he rolled back over. She was leaning in the doorway, smiling. "Nat? How'd you get in here?"

She shrugged slightly. "I had to apologize."

He stifled a yawn and stretched and pointed towards the phone on his nightstand. "Phone."

"In person." She pushed off of the doorframe and sat on the edge of his bed. "I usually don't… rise to… my emotions." She said straight faced. "It's a defense mechanism I adapted when I was really young."

He sighed as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Nat… you're pretty close to perfect. But you're not. You're human." He ran his hands through his hair, attempting to flatten it down. "You're allowed to feel. You're allowed to make mistakes. You're allowed to live your life."

She smiled a tiny bit and crawled over to sit next to him. No sense of his personal space. "I never thought about all Phil did for us." She admitted softly.

Steve nodded slowly and leaned back. "I wish I'd known him better."

"He was like your biggest fan. The moment you were found… I don't think anyone has ever been so happy."

Steve smiled. And he believed it. He wished he had signed those cards for him.

Natasha continued on. "I just don't know how he put up with all of us. It was easier when it was just Hawk and me. But then Tony… Tony was a handful. And he was mean to Phil."

Steve laughed. "That's just Tony."

She bumped her shoulder against his. "My point is… you all are not easy to handle. And Fury's a bigger baby than all of you."

He leaned against her a moment and shrugged. "So let someone else do it."

She hugged her knees to her chest. She tilted her head and was silent a moment, as if considering. But she finally shook her head. "No. Not yet. Just have to wait a bit longer."

He rolled his eyes and pushed her gently. "For what?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Get up. Get dressed." She jumped off the bed.

"For what, Natasha?"

"I'm hungry. Let's go out for breakfast."

"Nat!" He rolled his eyesagain. He knew it was a lost cause. Whatever she knew, whatever cryptic secret she was keeping, it was kept. She wouldn't reveal it until whatever time it was ready for. So he got up and followed closed behind her. "How's Fury? Should I call and apologize?"

"Probably. But don't." She said, rifling through his closet. No sense of personal space. "Go get showered." She thrust a pile of clothes at him. "I'm hungry." She pushed against him, not moving him of course. But she got her point across.

"For someone who's tired of being mom… you certainly aren't trying to stop."

"Go!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Are you sure this is where he said to meet him?" Sam stared at the empty line of picnic tables.

Steve nodded slowly. He had to admit, it was an odd meeting place. It was completely empty. Probably too cold and too early still. But maybe that was the reason. It was hard to go anywhere when everyone knew who you were. He smiled to himself, suddenly happy that most people recognized the costume and shield, not the man behind it.

Sam shook his head. "The park… just seems…"

"Don't try to understand Tony Stark." Steve sat down at the nearest table and Sam sunk down as well. They chatted a bit as they waited. And waited. And soon, nearly an hour had passed. And still no Tony Stark.

"He's late." Sam whined.

Steve laughed. "He's busy."

"He's really late."

He shrugged. "He's Tony Stark. He's not late. Everyone else is early."

"Damn straight."

Steve flinched as he heard the voice behind him. Of course. His luck the man would show up the second he said something negative. He just should never say anything negative. Ever again.

Tony patted him on the back as he walked around the table and sat on the empty bench. "This time, isn't not my fault. I apparently had a meeting with Pepper I forgot about." He straightened his jacket and shook his head. "She did it on purpose, I just know she did."

"Are you okay?" Steve asked softly, leaning forward slightly. "With Pepper." He added after Tony gave him a blank stare. "With the… break up?"

Tony rolled his eyes and waved him off. "We're not Pepperony anymore. So what?"

"Pepperony?"

"Pepper and Tony. You know… when people smush couple's name together in idiotic and romantic ways. Like two people are one person."

"Oh…" Steve leaned back. "You could have called." He glanced at Sam, who had thus far remained silently watching. He wondered what his new friend was thinking about his eccentric sort of friend.

"No." Tony leaned to the side and fished around in his pocket. He pulled out a thin, sleek smart phone. He set it on the table and slid it towards Steve. "I already had your phone switched over."

Steve pulled the smaller phone out of his own pocket and stared at it. No signal, the display read. He shook his head. "How?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm awesome? Now this one… I just finished it this morning. It's a prototype. My newest superhero model. You can't break it. Like… you can't. Seriously… you break this one, Steve, and you will make it on my permanent shit list."

Steve fingered the phone with a smile. "Why's it so much better than the last one I managed to break?"

Tony leaned back slightly, smiling smugly. "Throw it."

"What?" Steve gasped, rather more dramatically than me meant.

"Throw it." Tony repeated.

"No." Steve shook his head. "You just said not to break it. I don't want on the Stark shit list." He wasn't exactly sure what that entailed but he didn't want to find out.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Just throw the fucking phone, Cap." He snapped.

Steve sighed heavily as he picked the phone up. He didn't want to throw it. He didn't even want to own it. But then again, he had to admit he was a little curious. He glanced around, making sure no one was looking, and gently tossed the phone a few feet from the table.

"Not like that!" Tony snapped quickly. "Like you really mean it! I need to test it!"

The phone flipped end over end in the air but before it touched the ground, tiny replusors opened from the back and it hovered above the ground. It floated momentarily before it zipped back towards them and dropped back in Steve's hand. He stared at Tony. "You built a flying phone?"

Tony shrugged indifferently, like it wasn't anything special. "More of less."

Sam's eyes were wide. And he was staring. "That is so cool!"

Tony turned towards the silent man as if just noticing he and Steve weren't alone. "Who are you?"

"Sam Wilson." He held his hand out.

Tony shook it and nodded. "Falcon."

"Yes."

Tony smiled and clapped his hands. "Where're your wings?"

Sam reached under the table and pulled out a duffle bag. He dropped it on the table.

With one hand, Tony reached for the bag. With the other, he waved the two of them off. "I'll take a look. You two go play phone football."

Steve rolled his eyes as he stood up. But he was smiling. In all the realms of possibilities of today, he never imagined he'd be throwing a phone around, trying to break it.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We're testing the phone."

Sam looked between the two of them. "Wait… what?"

Steve grabbed him and hauled him up. "Give him a moment to do his examination. Here." He dropped the phone into Sam's hand. "Try to break it."

"Is he sure?" Sam looked at Tony. "Are you sure?"

"Silence. Now." Tony had the bag unzipped and was pulling out the torn wing. He turned it over, running his fingers along the tech. "Jarvis." He touched his ear piece. "You getting this?"

"He's sure." Steve insited.

"It just seems wrong trying to break an expensive, one-of-a-kind phone." Sam let out a sigh and dropped the phone. The repulsors once again kept it from crashing into the ground. It spun around and flew towards Steve. For nearly half an hour, Steve and Sam chased the phone around. They threw it at things, threw things at it, and ran away from it. It always used it's replusors to slow its descent or move it away from an impending object. And it always came back to Steve.

"It's calibrated to you." Tony said, watching them and smiling.

Steve pulled up as it hovered in front of his face and dropped into his waiting hand. "To me?"

Tony nodded, standing up. "It'll only listen to you."

"Listen?" Sam questioned.

Tony shrugged. "It's got a very rudimentary AI system built in."

"An AI Tony? In a phone?" Steve shook his head. "I told you I don't need a…"

Tony held up his hands and shook his head. "It's basically just a step up from an iPhone. You've heard of Siri before?"

Steve nodded.

"Like that… only better. And it can come when you call it."

"Because that's what I need. A pet phone."

Tony smiled and picked up the duffle bag. He smiled towards Sam. "Can I take your toy home with me? I promise I'll bring it back tomorrow."

Sam glanced at Steve and received a nod. "Yeah, I guess." He looked back at Tony. "Do you think you'll be able to fix it?"

"No." Tony said seriously. "I know I can fix it. I could fix it right now. But I can make it better. And to do that, I need Jarvis to do some full scans."

"Jarvis…" Sam's eyes widened and he glanced at Steve.

Steve shrugged. He didn't have the words to describe him.

"I read about that. It's for real?"

"It's a he." Tony snapped. "Jarvis." He touched his ear piece and pulled out his phone. "Speakerphone. Meet Sam Wilson."

"Sam Wilson!" The AI repeated. "It's an honor. I have read sir's file on you and I am excited to be able to work with sir on your wingpack."

Sam glanced from the phone to Tony and back. "Uh… thank you… it's nice… to meet you…" He looked back up at Tony. "You have a file on me?"

"Don't think you're special." Tony said, shaking his head a bit. "I have files on everyone that interest me. You're not special."

Sam smiled. "I interest you?"

Tony shrugged. "You interest the Captain. Jarvis!" Tony snapped. The AI had gone quiet. "Jarvis!"

There was a pause before he answered. "Sir, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"You're busy?" Tony snapped. "Damnit it, Jarvis! Where is it?"

Another paused. "I'm not at liberty to say, sir."

"Jarvis!" Tony turned away from them but the speakerphone was still on. "Keep it out of my workshop! I mean it!"

"U installed a pet door in the door to your workshop."

"He what? I was there an hour ago! Jarvis, I'm holding you responsible."

The AI let out a heavy sigh. "Very well, sir."

Tony shut the phone off and shoved it in his pocket. He spun around, glaring. "I'm going to kill that cat!"

Steve smiled. "No you're not."

Tony groaned. "No, I'm not. But I'm going to enjoy planning it. Falcon, I'll contact you tomorrow with drop off details. Cap, I expect a full report on how you tried to kill your new phone in one week. Use the shield. It gets so much as a scratch, I need to know."

Steve was smiling as he watched him. "Was it Thor or Banner?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thor. Tried to call him this morning. Finally got a hold of Jane. The stupid colossus was trying to text and fly and dropped it over some mountain range. I need a superhero phone that a superhero can't break." Tony said quickly. "Jarvis, bring the car around."

"Does he ever stop?" Sam asked after Tony hand left.

Steve laughed. "I don't think so." He threw his arm around Sam's neck. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He knocked softly on the opened door. "Can I come in?"

She looked tired. She looked old. He tried not to think about that as she beckoned him in. "Never ask." She said with a smile. "Just come in."

He pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat down. He was glad she was better today.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"For what?"

She glanced away. "I don't exactly remember… just flashes. I threw a frame at Canns. And you laid with me here. I was told I was loud."

Steve bent over and grabbed her hand quickly. "Don't. You have nothing to apologize for. You can't control it."

She smiled and patted his hand on hers. "You're sweet."

He let her go and leaned back, running a hand through his hair. He tried hard not to blush. He was pretty sure he was failing. And he knew he was smiling like an idiot.

"You're happy." She pointed out with a smile.

He shrugged. "Good day."

"What happened?"

"Nothing special."

"Markus Davis Thompson!" She snapped. "You tell your grandmother right now why you're in such a good mood."

He laughed. "Now I have a middle name?"

"Yes." She nodded. "That's how you know grandmother is mad."

He laughed. "Watch this." He pulled his new pet phone out of his pocket.

"You got a new cell phone?" She asked dryly. "The new iPhone?"

He shook his head. "It's the new Stark phone."

"Tony Stark?"

"Watch!" They spent the next hour playing with it. Watching it fly around the room and dodge around things. A few of the nurses and orderlies poked their heads in and asked questions. Steve evaded them as best he could. He was testing new tech for his company. It was all very hush-hush. It was close enough to the truth that he didn't mind lying.

"I want it to listen to me!" Peggy whined after another failed attempt to get it to come to her.

"Uh… phone!" Steve said in a stern voice. "Go to Peggy." The phone lifted off his hand and landed in hers.

She let out a squeal and touched the dark display. "This is fun. How do you turn it on?"

Steve shrugged. "I haven't actually done anything with it other than throw it around. Tony asked for me to try and break it."

"So it's off and it flies. Think of what it might do when it's on!" They both laughed.

"I'm honestly a little scared of what else it might do." He admitted.

She nodded slowly. "So what are you going to call it?"

He glanced up. "Call it?"

She smiled. "You said it's a pet."

"No I didn't." He shook his head.

"You said Tony said it was."

"Tony's insane."

"It comes when you call it." She held it up and wagged it around. "You can play fetch with it. Literally. It needs a name."

"I am not naming my cell phone." He said, shaking his head. "It's a cell phone."

"What's a good pet name? Something generic…"

"Peggy! No!"

"How about Sparky?" She wasn't even listening to him now. "That's a common dog name."

"No!" He snatched the phone back and shoved it in his pocket. "You are not playing with it anymore!"

And she laughed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Despite his earlier reservations, he smiled as he pulled the phone from his pocket. He stretched out on his bed as he stared at it. He turned it all around, trying to spot a power button. A few more turns and he sighed. "On, you stupid thing!" He snapped at it. The screen lit up suddenly, the Stark Industries logo fading in and out quickly. Steve rolled his eyes. Great. Now he was going to feel foolish, having to talk to the phone.

He knew it was going to be overly complicated. Anything involving Tony Star was going to be overly complicated. And already, this was overly complicated.

Phone, messages, contacts. Maybe it wasn't so hard. He hit the contacts button and was pleasantly surprised. Fury, Hill… all the Avengers, all with pictures. How Tony had gotten them all… Was Fury smiling? How did Thor have an earth phone anyways? He spent half his time on Asgard. Tony's picture of himself, in his trademarked downward Iron Man punch without the suit.

What was surprising… Sam's number was there, as well as Peggy's. "How?" Tony'd only met Sam that day and Steve'd never talked about Peggy with Tony. He hadn't talked to Tony about anything for months. Not since Loki. Not until the random phone call about his cat the night before.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pinging sound. The phone display read, "New Text Message from Tony Stark." Steve stared at it blankly for a moment before touching it.

_Judging by how boring you are I assume you're home now and probably just turning this damn thing on now. So I'll say it again. Don't freak out. It's easy I promise. I made some video tutorials. With my face. They're under the Video app under Photos. If you accidently delete them I can send them again. Enjoy. Stark._

Steve smiled. But he had no intention of watching any tutorial videos. All he needed a cell phone for was… the cell phone capabilities. He didn't need the internet or camera or GPS, radio, calculator, or whatever else foolish thing Tony installed in it. Because Steve was fully expecting some needless, dangerous, untested app like a lazer gun or rocket launcher or…

The display beeped again. "New Text Message from Tony Stark."

_Next time you cry yourself to sleep at 2 in the morning, pick up a phone, Cap._

He stared at it, frozen. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he hit the reply button and typed, _Okay._

A few seconds later, _Not me. Nat or Sam or someone who gives a fuck about your self-righteous, goody-two shoes spangly ass._

As soon as he read the message, Tony's picture popped up on the display and the phone rang. He hit the answer button.

"That was mean!" Tony said quickly, not waiting for a hello. "It's hard to judge sarcasm and friendly jest in text message form. I also may be drunk."

"May?"

Tony let out a laugh and hung up.

After a few tries, Steve managed to find the text message screen and typed back to him, _Who knew Tony Start had feelings?_

_Stop the presses! Captain fucking America has a sense of humor._

_Stop drinking you drunk. Go to sleep._ He sent the message and lay back against his pillows. He dropped the phone down on the bed beside him and waited for another drunken message. Eventually, he fell asleep. And for the second time in months, his internal clock didn't wake him up.


	4. When I Come Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluke. Do not get used to it. There will not be two updates a week again. Unless I do it again. But I won't. Probably not. Well maybe. But no. Actually I'm surprised I'm managing the once a week thing. Because normally I go like a year between chapters on other stories.

"Tony… this is amazing!" Pepper had to step back and leaned so far that she nearly fell over. And still, she could just barely make out the lit up _Stark Industries_ sign at the top. It was amazing! It was incredible! "But something's missing." She glanced over at him with a smirk.

Tony moved to stand before her and turned to look up at the building. "What?" He whined. "It's bigger, it's better, it's like five blocks from me… you can barely see the other tower… from the bottom floors… the higher you go… it's not my fault the first tower is so tall. Well… yeah it is my fault. I designed it. But this one is bigger."

"Oh I can tell." She straightened up and rubbed at the back of her neck. "I was referring to the sign. You once promised me the next building we built would have my name on it too. And that was before the partnership."

"We were dating then." He mumbled and earned himself and slap on the arm. Slowly, he nodded. "So… the Stark-Potts tower? Seriously?"

"Yes, Tony."

He stared at it for a moment before clapping his hands together and nodding. "Excellent. We'll get that fixed today."

"Today, Tony?" She glanced at him and shook her head. "That's not necessary."

"Why?" He shrugged. "It's finished. You're moving in today."

"Today?" She sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled slowly. Maybe nervously. "So soon?"

"Yes. I need the other tower empty as soon as possible. I need to get started on the remodel."

"For the Avengers." She stated flatly, looking back at the building. "You're really doing that." Maybe there was sadness to her tone.

"Yes I am. Something's coming. We have to be ready."

She spun around towards him. "How do you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because something is always coming. Something is always trying to squash the human race. We have to be ready. We have to stop relying on others to save us."

"Why does it have to be you? You're getting too…" She stopped suddenly and looked away.

"Old? You were going to say old, weren't you? I'm getting too old?" He took a deep breath and shook himself. He didn't really want to yell. Well yes. He wanted to yell. But he wanted to not to want to yell. Pepper didn't like the yelling. And he didn't want to chase her off again. So he wasn't going to yell. And he wasn't old. "I've got movers on the way. I've already threatened them. They so much as break a light bulb and I'm buying their company and firing them."

Pepper looked back at her, relief on her face. "Tony, that's a little harsh."

"For what I'm overpaying them?" He laughed. "No. They have until the end of the day."

She smiled and turned back to the building. "I just can't believe you built this in a week!"

He shrugged again. "I said I would." He mumbled.

"I know. But I just can't…"

He didn't really mean to be rude. He didn't. But she just kept rambling on and on about the building and he had things to do. While she was turned, he slowly slipped away and then sprinted down the street and around the corner.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tony bent over his workbench, fingers flying over his tablet. In front of him hovered a model of the tower, floor to ceiling. He highlighted the section of his workshop and drug it up to the top. "Jarvis… I think we'll move the workshop up to the top floors."

"Why, sir?"

"I should be on the top." He said, leaning back and glancing around at the room. "So when I blow things up, I won't damage the structure of the building."

"Or you could just stop blowing things up, sir."

"Too much work." Tony said, waving him off. He was working on floor plans. Before he invited five people and an organization to move in, he needed a plan. Lots of plans. A lab for Banner. An archery range for Clint. An unbreakable gym for Steve. Something girly for Natasha. Well… she wasn't exactly girly. But she was s girl. So she probably liked something girly. And of course there was Thor. Having never been to Asgard, of course he had no clue how to make a "Thor" room.

Everyone should have their own floor. If only to keep them out of his way. And he needed to expand the kitchen. And living room. And the game room. Damn. This was going to take a while.

He leaned back and rubbed at his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked at the ceiling. His mind was on the tower when he heard a tiny jingling sound. But he was thinking and he was busy and he didn't have time to figure out what was jingling. "Dum-E! Knock it off!"

The bot beside him had been milling around the table. At his name, he stopped. But the jingling persisted.

Tony let out a groan and jumped up. "Who is ringing? Seriously! One of you! Tapping something or has a bell… I don't know why you have a bell other than to drive me insane!" It didn't stop." I don't care who has it. Just stop and there will be no repercussions. Just stop."

The jingling was silent a moment and then… a tiny, overly fluffy, bright orange fluffball leapt up on the bench beside Tony. It was all hair and whiskers and around his neck, a tiny golden bell hung. It jingled as the kitten scratched at his ear.

"Who gave it a bell?" Tony snapped, looking at the bots around him. None of them moved. He turned back to the cat and pointed an accusing finger at it. "Who gave you a bell?"

"Mrrrow." The cat purred loudly as he swiped playfully once at Tony's outstretched finger. Then he rubbed his back against him.

Tony frowned and snatched his hand back. "Quit it." He snapped. "I'm angry with you. Stop being cute. You are not cute, Dickhead."

In response, the cat lay down and rolled over on his side, his fur standing up on end. He was still purring rather loudly.

Tony glared at it. "Damnit, Jarvis! Who gave him a collar?"

The AI was silent for a second before he answered. "Sir, it was necessary."

"Necessary?" Tony repeated.

"We've been trying to train him all week." Jarvis explained. "We were making excellent progress… until Dum-E lost him."

The bot beeped indignantly.

"We lost him." Jarvis corrected. "What matters… is he had squeezed into one of the air ducts and it took us nearly a day to find him. So U ordered a bell collar for him off the internet."

Tony turned to glare at U. "U ordered a collar? For the cat? A collar? A collar is supposed to help you find the damn thing?"

"He makes a lot of noise with it." Jarvis said.

Tony groaned and leaned against the bench. "Why didn't you tell me? I could put a tracking chip in the cat."

Dum-E beeped loudly and flailed around.

Tony rolled his eyes. "People do it all the time!"

The bot beeped again.

"In the collar then!" He held his hands up to Dum-E, trying to calm him. "I can put a tracker in the collar."

"Sir, you hate the cat." Jarvis said in a tired voice.

Tony was silent for a moment. "No I don't." He said quickly. "I love the cat. It's cute."

"Sir, you don't even call him by his name."

Tony shrugged. "Dickhead suits it better."

"You call him an it, sir."

"Him." Tony said loudly. "I love him. The cat."

"Sir, I can play back the death threat you made just this morning when you found fur in your bed."

Tony opened his mouth and then shut it. Then opened it again. "Because it's everywhere! It sticks to everything! Everything!"

"Sir…"

"Come on! Do you honestly think I'd hurt the Dickhead?" He turned to look at the cat and it was gone. "Where'd it go?"

Jarvis sighed. "Sir, the cat can wait. You want to get these plans done."

"Yes!" Tony grabbed his tablet, the cat already forgotten.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sir, I have Nick Fury on the phone for you."

Tony set down the collar he'd been tinkering with. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. He should have waited a couple more days. That explosion yesterday had set him back. But he was getting impatient. "Put him through."

"I'd wish you good luck but it seems pointless."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Shut up!"

"Stark?" Fury snapped.

"Not you." He said quickly. "Fury! I'd like a meeting."

Fury sighed. "What do you want Stark? I don't fucking have time for your shit."

Tony smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Meeting with you. Today if possible."

There was a paused. "Just you?"

"Yes."

"Alone? With you?" He paused again. "No fucking way."

Tony gasped overly loud. "Oh Nick! I'm hurt. You don't trust me."

Fury didn't miss a beat. "No. I don't."

Tony tilted his head to the side, considering. "What if I bring someone you like with me?"

Fury was silent for a moment. "Who?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uh…" Tony's brain raced. Pepper didn't really know him and she was probably busy. Natasha wouldn't help him. Rhodey wasn't a fan of Fury. "Steve." He settled on. The Captain wouldn't say no. He had a pathological need to say yes to helping anyone.

Fury laughed sharply. "You and Steve Rogers want a meeting with me?"

"You sound surprised. You and the Cap have a fight?"

Fury exhaled loudly. "Three. You have 15 minutes. You know where my new office is?"

"Yes."

Fury growled and hung up on him.

"That was rude. Call Cap." He mulled over the design of the new pet doors he was going to install as the phone rang. He wondered if he could implement a thumb print scanner and teach Dickhead to use it. He glanced over at the sleeping cat, draped over Dum-E's base and shook his head.

"Hey Tony." Steve said as he picked up the phone.

Tony smiled. "Hey Cap."

"How do you turn on the speakerphone?" Steve muttered over the line. "Oh… say the word speakerphone apparently."

Tony drummed his fingers on the table as he listened to him. The tapping seemed to wake the sleeping cat. Tony watched as the thing yawned and jumped up beside him. Absentmindedly, he reached out to scratch its ears. "Cap? Are you having a stroke?"

"What?" He laughed. "No, Peggy's here. She wanted to say hello."

She let out a squeal. "Tony Stark!"

"Miss Carter." He said stiffly.

"I have asked you and asked you over the years. Call me Peggy."

His hand dropped and the cat let out a frustrated meow. "Yes Miss Carter." He squirmed a bit and sat up straight in his chair. He had known her his whole life. She had been a friend of his father. The countless hours he had spent listening to both of them talk about… "Steve, I have a favor." He said quickly.

Steve laughed loudly. "I'm still trying to kill the phone, I swear. Aren't I Peggy?"

She let out a giggle. "Oh it's just the cutest little thing, Tony."

"It's a phone." Steve said, suddenly serious. "It's not cute."

"Hush, Steve." Peggy said sternly. "Tony dear. Let me know when they go on the market. I must have one."

Tony's hand hovered over the orange fluffball for a moment. Then he shooed him off. "I'll… uh… send you one tomorrow."

"Hell yes!"

"Peggy!" Steve laughed.

Tony rolled his eyes. This was supposed to be a short conversation. He'd ask. Steve'd say yes. Then he'd get back to work on the cat doors. And the collar. And he still needed to finish the rewriting. "Favor, Steve."

"Oh yes. Of course. What do you need?"

"I need a meeting with Fury and he won't see me unless you're there."

"Me?" Steve asked slowly. "I'm not sure that's the best idea at the moment Tony. I may have… yelled at him last week. He hasn't talked to me since."

Tony shrugged as he watched the cat, who had curled up to sleep just a foot from him. "He trusts you."

"He doesn't trust you."

"Yes, Steve. That's exactly where I was going. Thank you for so kindly voicing it."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…" He was stuttering.

Tony laughed. "I'll pick you up at a quarter to three."

"I'll be here." Steve said.

Peggy sighed over the line. "Oh if only they'd let me out of here! I'd love to go and give Fury a piece of my mind for all that underground Hydra shit."

Steve started laughing. "Peggy, you were a member of SHIELD long before him"

"Are you calling me old, boy?"

Tony listened to them bicker for a few minutes before he hung up the phone. At some point he figured Steve would remember the speakerphone capabilities of his phone. And it would be funny. He glanced over at the sleeping cat on the workbench beside him. "Hey!" He picked up his pen and leant over to poke it. "Hey. Wake up. We've got work to do."

All the bots immediately perked up and rolled towards him.

"For the last time…" Tony started as the cat stretched and rubbed against his hand. "I will not hurt the cat."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Right on time for once, Tony arrived at Peggy's nursing home. He had to be on time. He had an important agenda. Really important. It had to be perfect! He pulled in the parking lot and rolled down the window as he spotted Steve at the front door.

Steve walked down the steps and towards the car, waving. "Want to come in and say hi?"

"Another time." Tony mumbled through the open window. "Just get in."

Steve shook his head. "I have my bike. I'll follow you."

"No." Tony reached over and opened the door. "Get in. Jarvis will take care of your bike."

Steve rolled his eyes as he slid in the car beside him. "I won't even ask how."

Tony shrugged. "Probably the suits."

Steve laughed. "Do you do anything normal?"

"Define normal?"

They pulled into the parking lot of a row of shabby one-room offices. Shabby was probably too good a work to use. Dilapidated. Decrepit. Ramshackle. That was a good one. Ramshackle! Tony stared out the window and let out a long, loud sigh. Fury let it get this bad instead of just calling him? Was he really that bad? That hard to get along with?

Steve stared out the window and shook his head. "This has to be wrong. You sure this is the place? It all looks abandoned."

"This is the place." Tony said, pointing towards the door of the one of the end. A crude sign said Fury on it.

"Oh. I… stand corrected. Clearly it's not abandoned."

Tony shrugged.

"So… what's… this about?" Steve asked way too slowly and cautiously.

Tony looked at him sideways and smiled. He didn't answer as he opened the door and slipped out. Steve followed and they walked towards the office together. Tony knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hollered Fury.

Tony gritted his teeth as he swung the door open. "Fury! This is awful! Horrible! Horrendous! The worst building I've ever set eyes on." He said quickly. "How can you expect anyone to do any sort of business in here? How can you expect anyone to take you seriously? It's just appalling!"

"Thank you for your endearing support Stark." Fury grumbled dryly. He sat at single desk in the small room, hunched behind an aged computer. "I'd say have a seat… except there aren't any."

"I have a proposition…" Tony started slowly and then shook his head. He had a speech all rehearsed in his head. But now, looking at Fury sitting in this shitty, tiny room, he was angry. Why didn't the man just ask him? He should have asked him. "Look… I'm just going to cut to the chase. I want the Avengers."

Fury pushed the keyboard away and looked up at Tony. "You what?"

"I want the Avengers." Tony repeated.

Fury glanced between the two of them and Steve smiled. "What exactly does that mean?" Fury asked slowly.

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I want to own the Avengers! Well… not own-own. Like finance. All of them can move into the original Stark's tower. We can work together again and become a team. A real team. I'm in the process of converting the majority of the tower into living quarters while retaining the bottom levels as offices for your base. I've moved Stark Industries into the new Potts tower."

Steve glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Potts tower?"

Tony shrugged. "Pepper wanted her name on it."

Fury stared at them blankly for a moment. Finally, he shook his head. "You want to run the Avengers?"

Tony shook his head quickly. "No. No, no, no, no. No!" He laughed. "Finance. Tech. Gadgets. Merchandise. I had some ideas for some interactive action figures…"

Steve nudged Tony slightly.

He glanced over at the Captain gratefully. He was getting sidetracked and ahead of himself. He did that a lot. It was easy. "You remain 'in charge.'" Tony said, using air quotes. "Cap here stays fearless leader. And I get to be second."

Steve laughed. "Second?"

"Hey!" Tony threw up his arms and pouted a bit. "I'm paying for it so I get higher rank that the others. Just be happy I'm not changing my named to Captain Man… wow! That's a bad name. Captain Iron?" He shook his head.

Steve smiled and crossed his arms and leaned back a bit.

Fury ignored Tony for a moment and looked at Steve. "What do you think?"

Steve shrugged. "I think you're crazy you didn't go to him before." He paused and shook his head. "Please don't tell Natasha I said that!"

"Say yes." Tony urged.

Fury stood up and shook his head. "I can't without talking to the rest of the team, Stark."

"Natasha and Clint are on board." Steve said quickly.

Fury frowned. "They are?"

Tony sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. How had everyone somehow read his mind? Had they all been thinking about it? For how long? And why did no one ask him before now? Why did they all trust him enough to let him handle it and yet Fury didn't? "I talked to Thor last week. As long as he and Jane can both come and go, he's in. And Banner and I discussed something similar a year ago."

Fury seemed to be hesitating. Looking for some other excuse. "Hill?"

Yeah. Excuse. Tony stepped closer to Fury, his eyes narrow. "Look, you don't have to agree. I can do this without you. The government wants this whole Hydra funding SHIELD thing covered up. They'd sell all the rights and patents and all the bullshit to me without any hesitation." He smiled smugly and crossed his arms. "And I know because I already so own everything. Technically… I already own you. Asking you is just a formality."

Steve's jaw fell open. "Tony!" He gasped.

Tony glanced at Steve and stepped back. He held up his hands and shrugged. "Fine. You don't want my money or tower. I'll sign SHIELD over to you. But honestly. How long have you been trying to get funding? How much longer will you stick to your pride? We're still Avengers without you. But you're not SHIELD without us."

"TONY!" Steve snapped louder, grabbing his arm. "Sir, please excuse him. He's not himself. He's going through a bad breakup and it's affecting his mind."

"Fuck that! There's nothing…"

Steve yanked him towards the door. "We'll discuss this and get back to you with a much nicer proposal delivered in a more polite way."

"Fuck you…"

"Shut up!" Steve pushed him through the door and pulled it gently closed behind him.

Tony stumbled a bit and righted himself. He straightened his jacket and brushed himself off. "What the hell, Cap?"

"No." Steve said, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "What the hell Tony?"

Tony smiled as he pushed the super solider off him. "That's a bad word, Cap."

Steve rolled his eyes and fought back a smile. "Can't you shut up for a minute? Do you know how important this is?" He grew serious. "How much some of us need this? And you joke about it and blow it off and attack Fury. We need him!"

Tony stared at him a moment. Steve was serious. Like really, really serious. It was important to Tony, of course. But it seemed really, really important to Steve. "No we don't." He said softly. "We have you."

"I'm not Fury!" Steve snapped. "And Nat isn't Phil!"

Tony tilted his head a bit. "What does that mean?"

The door behind them opened slowly and Fury stood inside the doorframe. He was angry, that was clear. Just how much, Tony wasn't sure. Fury stepped away from the door and slammed it behind him. "Stark, you're an ass." He yelled. "When can I see it?"

A huge smile spread across Tony's face. "Is that a yes?"

"You're an ass." Fury repeated. "Yes."

"Two days." Tony said, still smiling like an idiot. "I have some rewiring to do."

"That'll take two days?" Steve asked.

Tony shoved his hands in his pocket and looked up. "I have a lot of rewiring to do… I blew out the electrical system to a couple floors when I tried to teach the cat to use a thumb print scanner."

"Tooooony!" Steve stressed the word, sounding devastated. "You didn't kill the cat, did you? Please, please tell me you didn't!"

Fury gaped at Tony. "Who the fuck gave you a cat?"

Tony glared at them both. "The cat is fine! You can see for yourself in two days! I swear!"

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, you'll just go out and get another cat. I don't know what it looks like."

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Jarvis! Tell them I did not kill the cat."

The AI sounded amused. "Sir has not killed the cat."

Tony smiled smugly.

"Successfully." He added.

"Jarvis!" Tony snapped.

He continued on. "I have him on record threatening and plotting to do so 463 times."

"Stupid Jarvis!" He shoved the phone in his pocket. "The cat is alive!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a couple people ask about the length of the story and when Steve and Tony will start getting together. The story will be long. Loooong. And it'll be a few chapters until the kissing scene from the summary. And even longer until they start getting it on.


	5. Every Light in the House is On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get this out on time because I pulled a muscle in my right hand and can't really hold a pen or type well. And wrapping it makes it harder to write/type. So it was very slow going.

"Is anyone allergic to cats?"

They were gathered in front of the Stark Tower, each with a bag or two. It was moving in day! Steve smiled, Natasha looked indifferent, and the rest were a mix of confusion and curiosity. Fury was quickly turning to pissed off. He had requested a private tour before everyone moved in. Tony had agreed. But when he showed up…

"What is cat?" Thor asked confused, eliciting a quick smile from Natasha.

Tony paused, considering for a second how to answer. "A tiny fluffy creature that has no purpose other than to annoy."

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Thor seemed to accept this. He nodded slowly and crossed his arms. "What reason is there for you to ask?"

"Dum-E has a cat." Tony said with a nod. Thor still looked at him blankly, as did most of the rest. "Right…" Tony said slowly. Maybe this tour thing was going to be harder than he thought.

"Get on with it Stark!" Fury snapped.

Tony held up his hands and stepped back. "Touchy, touchy."

"STARK!"

Tony smiled, pleased with himself. "Come on in then. The doors run on security codes." He pointed to the keypad. "All of them. The whole building. I've got everything coded but I'll need Jarvis to do some scans of each of you to implement them." He input a series of numbers and the doors swung open. He led them all inside and the doors slammed shut. "So you can't leave until I do."

Clint turned around and touched the handle.

"You are not permitted to leave." The voice that spoke was not that of Jarvis. It was slightly higher pitched and more robotic.

"That is Jeffrey." Tony said, pointing towards the ceiling. "A crude, basic copy of Jarvis."

Fury groaned and threw up his arms. "Now there're two of them?"

Tony glanced around the empty space. "Jarvis has his hands full." He shrugged. "He runs everything. Jeffrey is wired only to this portion of the tower. The office part. He'll take some pressure off Jarvis but if there's something he can't handle, Jarvis will intervene and take over."

Fury pushed past him, Hill following on his heels close behind. "Stark. Is there a conference room in the building?"

In answer, Tony pointed towards the ceiling. "Jeffrey can give you a tour."

Fury nodded and cocked a weird half smile that looks creepy. "Actually, I think I'd prefer that. I want everyone back down here in two hours. We have a lot to discuss."

"Aw dad! I dun wanna go to school!" Tony wailed loudly as Fury and Hill walked down the hall. Tony straightened up and pointed towards the elevators. "Well come on. Sooner we get this over with, sooner I can get back to work ignoring you all." There were two elevators, side by side. Natasha slipped in first, Clint, Thor, and Banner behind her. Tony shook his head as he watched them all try to squish together. "There are two elevators."

"You are small." Thor said, reaching for him. "You will fit."

Tony jumped backwards and quickly slipped into the empty one.

"Race you!" Clint called as the door to the first one shut.

Tony rolled his eyes and banged his head against the side of the elevator. He wondered why he was doing this. Again. "Jeffery, slow the elevator's ascent. Like a lot. Keep the doors shut."

"What floor sir?" The voice asked dryly.

Tony stopped and sighed. "Top. My workshop. Jarvis will stop them.

"Yes, sir."

Steve stepped towards the elevator, coming into view. "Not a very fair race."

Tony snatched his arm and pulled him inside. "Just get in here and we can win."

Steve stumbled, righted himself and smiled. "Kids."

"He started it!" Tony whined as the doors slid shut and they began to move.

"I thought Jarvis was like infinite." Steve said, glancing over at him. "He ran your home, your office, all your vehicles, suits, and who knows what else and suddenly you need a second?"

Tony smiled and shrugged. Jarvis was more than a voice. He was more than a computer program. More than a personal slave. He was family. Friend. Brother. Father.

"So why'd you really make a second Jarvis?" Steve prodded.

"I don't like the idea of Fury bossing him around. Jarvis is…" Tony opened his mouth, closed it, and shrugged. He left the statement open ended.

Steve let out a laugh and nodded.

They were getting closer to the top floor. And there had been something Tony had wanted to say to the Captain. He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Hey… uh… I wanted to apologize for the other day." He said slowly, getting well acquainted with the color of the floor tiles. "I don't always think before I speak. Okay, I never think before I speak." He tilted his head to the side. Actually, he hated the floor tiles. "But I was serious. I mean I am serious. Jarvis, quick note. Remind me later I hate the floor tiles in here."

Steve's smile widened as he tried to suppress a laugh and he nodded. "I know you're sorry. And I know you're serious." He clapped him on the back. "None of us would be here if you weren't."

Tony pitched forward but caught himself. "Watch it, Cap." But he laughed and shook himself and glanced over. "And you're really okay with just dropping everything and moving in basically with a bunch of strangers? I mean… how well do any of us really know each other?"

Steve laughed and then he shrugged. "My last apartment was funded by SHIELD. And bugged. After that I found the smallest place I could and I tore it apart. I searched every inch of that place because that will not happen to me again. So no. I'm not leaving anything behind. The idea of living with all of you and having Jarvis watching over… makes me feel safer than the thought of going back there alone."

Tony nodded slowly and turned towards the door as it opened. The revelation didn't sit well with him. Clearly what had happened to Captain America had affected him more than Tony had realized. And that could jeopardize everything he was trying to do now. If Steve wasn't okay… if he wasn't ready… if they didn't have their Captain…

He stepped out and looked around. "Uh… Jarvis? Where is everyone?"

"Still trapped in the elevator, sir."

"Oh… well let them out already."

The door opened smoothly and Bruce was the first to stumble out. He righted himself and glared at Tony. "That was a bad idea."

Tony pointed an accusing finger at Clint. "He started it!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I hate elevators."

"There are stairs." Tony said, pointing to the stairwell door. "Lots of stairs. Like a lot. Go ahead and take them. But you'll be spending all your time getting well acquainted with them."

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just saying… I should ride alone." He mumbled.

Tony rolled his eyes and waved him off. He turned towards the rest of the group, who were in varying stages of laughter, and gestured for them to follow him.

"This is my room." He said turning around and waving his arms as they stepped inside in inner sanctum. "This is my workshop. Please stay out. Unless you come in. In that case, please be careful and don't touch anything. Or just be really careful when you touch things. A lot of this stuff shouldn't be touched. By anyone. Like ever." He turned a bit and pointed towards the wall where his bots sat at their charging stations. "Dum-E, U, Butterfingers… these are the Avengers." He turned back to the waiting group. "Avengers, there are the bots."

Each bot beeped and rotated their 'arms' in a waving fashion.

Tony continued on quickly without giving anyone a chance to comment or question. He pointed at Dum-E and waved him forward. "Where is it?" The bot beeped. "Get it up here. I only want to do this once."

Dum-E beeped and waved and turned for the workbench. He drug an orange remote along the top closer towards him and hit a few buttons.

Tony stepped towards the center and clapped his hands together. "Jarvis, map of the tower."

"Yes, sir."

The hologram of the tower appeared in the center of the workshop. He spent exactly 60 seconds explaining the floor layouts, the safety exists and the aerial doors for those with flight capabilities… so Thor. He explained about Jarvis, how he ran everything and anything they needed - food, soap, hair bows, whatever - Jarvis would order. And he spoke quickly. Very quickly. All of them stared at him blankly as he finished and spun around.

"Could you repeat that?" Clint asked. "Like all of that?"

"Slowly." Natasha added.

Tony considered for a mere second before shaking his head. "No. Ask Jarvis."

The AI sighed. "Sir is lazy and correct. I am at your service whenever you need me."

The elevator in the hall opened and closed and a moment late, a jingling orange furball streaked through the workshop. He skidded to a stop beside Dum-E and jumped up on his base. He rubbed against the metal bot, purring loudly, and Dum-E beeped excitedly.

Tony crossed his arms and smiled smugly as he turned to look at Steve. "See? That cat is alive."

"Tony…" Steve shook his head slowly. "that's not exactly a cat."

Tony turned to look at it. "Really? I wondered if it was some weird hybrid or something. Like a chinchilla. It's way too fluffy."

The cat perked up and jumped up on the workbench. He sat up straight and curled his tail around his legs.

"That's not what I meant." Steve said. "He's tiny."

Tony turned around. "I'm not starving it!" He snapped. "I swear! Dum-E feeds it plenty."

"He's a kitten, Tony. A baby." Steve stepped closer and reached out to pick him up. "He can't be more than 6 months old."

"Based on my scans…" Jarvis started. "7 months and 1 week."

Steve rolled his eyes as he stroked the fluffy back. "You've been threatening to kill a baby, Tony. A baby."

Tony stepped closer and poked the purring cat in Steve's arms. "Are you sure? There's so much fur." He shrugged. "I just thought Dickhead was small."

"Dickhead?" Natasha asked. "That's his name."

Tony shrugged. "He's a dickhead."

Thor crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, confused. "This is a proper term for a pet?"

"No." Steve said flatly. "Jarvis, what's his real name?"

"Sir never officially named him." Jarvis answered.

"I did too!" Tony snapped. "Dickhead."

"The paperwork sir has lists the name the pet store gave him."

Tony looked up and flailed his arms. "Jarvis! Don't say it!"

"Sorry sir." He didn't exactly sound sorry. He sounded amused. "Mr. Fluffles McCutiekins."

Natasha piqued an eyebrow and Clint actually giggled. Thor frowned slightly. "Is this a more suitable name?"

"No!" Tony snapped. "No one is allowed to call him that! It means nothing! Just something someone's kid slapped on him. It's stupid."

"You're just so cute and fluffy!" Steve cooed, completely ignoring Tony's outburst. The cat perked his ears. "I'm calling him Fluffy. He likes it."

"Traitorous Dickhead!" Tony grumbled.

"Greetings new friend Fluffy!" Thor boomed as he reached out to pet the tiny cat's head.

"Get out of my workshop! Now!"

The whole group laughed as Tony flailed his arms and attempted to herd them towards the elevators. He directed them all to their own floors and left them to their own explorations. He was already regretting this. A lot. Why had he done this? He collapsed onto the couch in the living room and leaned back. His eyes on the ceiling, he let out a loud sigh. "Jarvis, why did I go this?"

"Team building, sir. You wanted to be on the team."

"I did?" He groaned and draped an arm over his eyes. He hadn't actually slept for two days. He needed to remember to sleep. Sleep was important. Yes. Very. It was very, very…

Sometime later, Jarvis' voice roused him. "Sir, Steve Rogers is on his way down. He's looking for you and I believe he's lost. Should I help him find you?"

Tony opened his eyes slowly and attempted – and failed – to suppress a yawn. "Yeah, go ahead. Not like I could hide from him. Actually, I probably could. But I'm too tired to play hide and seek now."

A few minutes later and he was no longer alone. Steve walked slowly towards him, smiling and relieved. He still held the cat in his arms. And he was asleep. Damn sleeping cat.

"Why are you carrying it?" Tony pulled himself up on the couch, sitting straight.

Steve glanced down at the sleeping cat. "He fell asleep."

"So what?"

Steve shrugged. "I didn't want to wake him."

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's a cat. You set it down and it'll curl up and go right back to sleep. You could poke it every ten minutes and it'll still fall back asleep."

"Tony! Quit poking the cat!"

"It's my cat!"

"I think he's Dum-E's cat."

Tony shrugged and yawned again. "Dum-E's mine, ergo, my cat."

Steve sunk down on the couch beside Tony. He cat yawned and stretched and jumped over to Tony's lap. And Tony picked him up and dropped him back on Steve. "No, Dickhead. Get Steve all furry." He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Tony…" Steve said quietly and slowly.

Tony let out a loud sigh and opened his eyes. "What?"

"It's too much."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Steve insisted. "You wasted too much money."

"Wasted?" He glanced over at the super solider and laughed. "Cap, I saw the SHIELD gym you used to train in. I helped design it. I've seen what you can do to training equipment. Building stronger equipment actually saves me money in the long run. And I can then later, after you've thoroughly tested everything, I can sell it to… whoever needs stronger equipment."

Steve rolled his eyes. "It's too much."

"No it's not!" Clint practically flew into the room. He hopped over the back of the couch and squeezed himself between Steve and Tony. He earned an angered mew from the cat and he laughed. "Sorry little guy."

Tony pushed him and scooted as far away as the couch would allow.

"Tony, dude. You are my new best friend."

Natasha leaned over the back of the couch over them. "He likes the archery range."

Tony jumped. "Damn, Nat. Make some noise when you sneak up on people."

"Yeah!" Clint said excitedly. "This place is awesome!"

"My room is pink." Natasha said deadpanned. "Everything is pink."

"Pink?" Steve repeated.

"She's a girl." Tony said. "You're a girl." He repeated, looking at her.

"Yes, I am." She stared at him.

He looked away and shrugged. "Fine. I don't do girl well. Tell Jarvis whatever colors you want and he'll get the bots down there to fix it."

She nodded and slipped around to the front of the couch. She sat down beside Steve on the arm of the couch. She bent over his lap and brushed her fingers along the sleeping cat's spine.

"On every floor, there are couches. If you want bigger ones, I'll gladly get them. Just get off…"

"Man of Iron!" Thor's voice boomed as he stepped off the elevator. "I am most pleased with my new home."

"Do you even have another volume?" He asked and Thor smiled. Tony sighed and stood up.

"Sir, I've been asked to remind you about Fury's meeting."

He glanced down at his wrist. "I'm not wearing a watch." He announced oddly. "Where is my watch?"

"Under your bed, sir."

"Ah. Yes." Tony nodded as if that was the correct place for it. "Where's Banner?"

"In the lab you constructed for him."

"Tell him to meet us downstairs." He clapped his hands together and pointed towards the hall. "Last meals, anyone?"

"Don't be a baby." Clint said, getting up.

Steve shifted the cat as he stood up and Tony shook his head. "No. No, no, no." Tony pointed to the cat. "It stays here. Dum-E will flip out."

"I was putting him down." Steve said as he turned and set the cat on the couch.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"This place is awesome." She unknowingly repeated what Clint had said shortly before. Maria Hill sat beside Fury in the large meeting room, a huge smile on her face. She could barely contain her enthusiasm. It appeared as if she was actually trying.

"It is adequate." Fury said stiffly.

Tony rolled his eyes as he sat down. He bit back an angry retort as Steve sat beside him. He really should try to play nice. He really needed to play nice. Banner took the seat on his other side. The good guys trying to box him in. So he really should play nice. Natasha, Clint, and Thor took the seats on the other side.

"In this room… sits all the remnants of SHIELD and the Avengers. You were all selected…" His gaze settled on Tony for a split second longer than was polite. "But as Mr. Stark so carelessly pointed out to me… we can't be associated with SHIELD any longer."

"You'll always be SHIELD." Tony said smugly. Well… that whole nice thing didn't last long, did it? Steve elbowed him and he rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Naptime. Wake me when you're done yapping."

"Stark!"

He waved his hands.

Fury grumbled and said something under his breath that Tony missed. He was going on and on about teamwork and leadership and something about… oranges? Or space suits? Did he say poodle?

At some point, someone elbowed him for like the millionth time and his chair rocked backwards, nearly tipping. His chair was steadied and he was elbowed. Again. And Steve was pissing him off. He pushed the stronger man's hands off his chair and opened his eyes. "I'm sleeping!" He snapped.

"You're snoring!" Steve snapped back.

"We're discussing name options." Bruce leaned over and whispered.

"Name?" Tony snapped awake instantly. "We're the Avengers. We don't need a new name."

"We are half Avengers and half SHIELD agents." Fury pointed out. "Former. We need something new."

"No." Tony shook his head. He liked the name Avengers. He wanted the name Avengers. He paid for the name Avengers.

Fury was glaring at him. "Stark, I'm in charge."

"Well… he's Captain." Tony said, pointing sideways at Steve. "Call it, Cap."

Steve shrugged. "If Fury thinks it's a good idea…"

"What does Steve think?" Tony interrupted him.

"Steve thinks Tony should be quiet and let Fury talk."

"What fun you two are." Thor said, slapping the table loudly. "Entertaining."

Natasha smiled for a split second and Clint spun an arrow in his head, seemingly bored. "Something shorter." The archer said suddenly. "Strategic Homeland Intervention – Enforcement and Logistics Division was always a mouthful when you had to explain to people who didn't know it. And that was a lot."

"What about…" Tony started slowly. "Shield Taskforce… Avengers Really Kickass."

"So… STARK." Fury shook his head.

Tony smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Then I don't have to change the whole sign. On the building. Since it's my building."

"Dude, that still has the word SHIELD in it." Clint whined. "You try to explain it, and the explanation is even longer. We need short. Like Avenger Agent… Assemble…" He shook his head as he said it.

Tony shook his head. "Triple A is a car thing."

"I know that!" Clint snapped. "But you know what I mean. Short."

Fury slammed his hands down on the table. "NO!" He yelled. "We are MASK. Multi Avenger Shield Kinetic."

"Dude! Still SHIELD!" Clint snapped.

"That sounds stupid." Tony shook his head. "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"Fix it, Stark."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tony sat in his workshop, absentmindedly petting the cat in his lap as he went over plans for a new Quinjet. It was early the next morning. The first night all of them under the same roof, and Tony still hadn't slept. He had a sign to fix and a jet to build and he still never finished that last suit and Jeffery needed an upgrade because he had no sense of humor and Tony wanted to see Fury's head explode.

Tony rubbed at his eyes. He was beginning to see double. That was probably a bad sign. He really should sleep more.

"STARK!"

Tony could hear his screaming voice actually ringing through the glass doors and walls. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Let him in, Jarvis."

Nick Fury stomped inside, clearly making as much noise as he could. He was angrier than Tony had ever seen him. Opps. "The building says ASS. Why does the side of the building say ASS?"

The cat jumped up and started hissing. Tony smiled, proud, and patted him. "Dum-E, come get Dickhead." The bot wheeled closer and the cat jumped on him. Tony turned and smiled up at Fury. "It doesn't. It says A.S.S. With dots. Avenger SHIELD Selective. It was your idea."

He stared at him blankly like he was about to explode. "There are no periods." He literally spat out. "It says ASS. In giant lit up letters!"

"Ah." Tony nodded slowly. "Jarvis! Get that crew back here. We need some periods."

"Sir, I seem to recall pointing this very matter out…"

"Shut up!" Tony snapped quickly. "Just get them to fix their mistake! Tell them I'll pay them double."

"You were already paying them double to work during the night."

"Triple. Whatever, just get them here before Fury's head explodes."

"Yes sir."

"The building can't say ASS, Stark! Kids see the building!"

"What if it's in a vertical line? With periods?"

"STARK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next month may be slow. Boss is taking a long vacation. And even though I'm not a manager, he likes to pretend I am. "I'm trusting you to keep things under control and make sure stuff gets done." All the responsibly without the title or money.


End file.
